Control of industrial and commercial activities by means of federal, state and local laws, statutes, ordinances and regulations (“regulations” herein) is endemic in the United States. Examples of activities that are regulated by such regulations include: environmental health and safety (“EH&S”; Titles 7, 10, 29, 30, 40, 42 and 49 of the Code of Federal Regulations and related state and local codes); administrative procedures applicable to government personnel (Title 5); agricultural activities (Titles 7 and 9); creation, use, treatment and disposal of nuclear materials (Title 10); conversion and distribution of usable forms of energy, power and water (Titles 10 and 18); banking, financial and securities activities and foreign trade (Titles 12, 15, 16, 19 and 22); space and aeronautical activities (Title 14); commercial trade practices (Title 16); food, drugs, cosmetics, medical treatments and devices (“FDCMTD”; Title 21); transportation of persons and cargo (Titles 23 and 49); housing and urban development (Title 24); firearms production and trade (Title 27); workers compensation (Title 29); mining and related activities (Title 30); national defense activities (Titles 15 and 32); navigation and navigable waters (Title 33); education (Title 34); activities in and on parks, forests, public lands and other public property (Titles 36 and 43); intellectual property activities (Title 37); veterans' pensions and relief (Title 38); postal service activities (Title 39); public contracts and public property management (Titles 41 and 48); public health (Title 42); emergency management and assistance (Title (44); grant of public welfare and assistance (Title 45); telecommunications (Title 47); and wildlife and fisheries activities (Title 50). Some of the most pervasive regulations concern EH&S and FDCMTD activities.
Generation and use of hazardous substances in the United States has grown steadily in the last 53 years and is now estimated to be over 300 million metric tons per year. According to one definition, a “hazardous substance” is any substance or mixture of substances that may cause substantial personal injury or substantial illness during or as a proximate result of any customary or reasonably foreseeable handling or use, including reasonably foreseeable ingestion by children, if the substance: (1) is a toxic agent or reproductive toxin; (2) is corrosive; (3) is an irritant; (4) is a strong sensitizer; (5) is flammable, combustible or explosive; (6) is pyrophoric; (7) is a carcinogen, hepatotoxin, nephrotoxin or neurotoxin; (8) is an agent that acts on the hematopoietic system; (9) is an agent that damages the lungs, skin, eyes or mucous membranes; (10) is a compressed gas; (11) is an organic peroxide; (12) is an oxidizer; (13) is unstable, reactive or water-reactive; (14) generates pressure through decomposition, heat or other means; (15) is sufficiently radioactive to require labeling as such; (16) is a toy or other article intended for use by children and presents an electrical, mechanical or thermal hazard; or (17) is specially listed as a hazardous substance by a state or federal agency having jurisdiction over such substances.
At the federal level, special purpose hazardous substance laws and regulations, focusing on a particular hazardous substance or narrow class of such materials, have been applied for more than a century. In 1866, a federal law regulating transportation and storage of explosive and flammable materials was promulgated. This was followed in 1899, 1910, 1938, 1944 and 1947 by passage of the Refuse Act, the first Insecticide Act, the Food, Drug and Cosmetic Act, the Safe Drinking Water Act, and the Insecticide, Fungicide and Rodenticide Act, respectively. In 1955 and 1966, the Clean Air Act and the Federal Hazardous Substances Act appeared, respectively. Since 1969, the pace of introduction of new laws regulating hazardous substances has increased, and approximately 15 new major federal laws and voluminous regulations have been introduced in this area. These laws often have overlapping jurisdiction and are not always consistent with one another. Several states, such as California, have passed their own hazardous substance laws before the corresponding federal hazardous substance laws were adopted. These laws still apply in those states and in many cases supersede their Federal counterparts. These laws statutes, ordinances, regulations and related constraints are constantly changing and require corresponding changes in data entry, data analysis and presentation of the results.
The Safe Drinking Water Act (“SDWA”), originally passed in 1944 and amended several times since then, covers all drinking water supplies in all states. Primary standards, to prevent adverse effects on human health, and secondary standards and covering certain aesthetic effects such as odor and turbidity of processed drinking water, are set down in terms of maximum permissible concentrations of specified contaminants in water delivered to any public drinking water system. From a regulatory standpoint, SDWA falls under the broader mandate of the Clean Water Act (“CWA”), whose ultimate goal is maintenance of the “chemical, physical, and biological integrity of the nation's waters.”
CWA, with its most recent amendment, the Water Quality Act (“WQA”) of 1987, establishes mandatory effluent limitation guidelines for all facilities which discharge waste into water bodies, or allow waste to enter and potentially contaminate subsurface water sources, like aquifers. CWA created the National Pollutant Discharge Elimination System (“NPDES”) to regulate effluents, influents (waterborne wastes received by a treatment facility) and sludge. The primary enforcement mechanism of NPDES is the NPDES permit. CWA directs control authorities at the federal and state level to administer and enforce permit compliance. NPDES permits include terms and conditions ranging from required monitoring of point source discharges to the implementation of control technologies to minimize outfall.
The Clean Air Act (“CAA”), passed in 1955 and amended several times since that time (most recently, in 1990), covers emission of pollutants into the ambient air and atmosphere. This may include hazardous wastes that are liquid or gaseous when discharge occurs. National Ambient Air Quality Standards (“NAAQSs”) are set forth for seven chemicals or chemical groups: SOx, CO, NOx, O3, Pb, hydrocarbons and total suspended particulates. Additionally, emission standards are set forth for asbestos, beryllium, mercury and vinyl chloride. Primary Standards are set forth to protect human health, and Secondary Standards are set to protect or limit damage to other entities, such as flora, fauna and personal and real property. The federal government in effect delegates responsibility to achieve these standards to the individual states, which are required to present and implement State Implementation Plans to achieve the target air quality standards in various identified air basins in the states.
The primary enforcement mechanism of CAA is the CAA permit. Permits covering emission source construction, modification, and operation follow the NPDES scheme, adopting strict measures for controlling and reducing emissions of airborne waste at the source. CAA permits include terms and conditions ranging from the application of abatement devices and other control technologies for emission reduction, to required monitoring at all source emission point sources and non-point sources (i.e., fugitive emission locations). Permits based on economic incentive strategies, such as marketable emission allowances, were added to the federal regulatory program maze under the 1990 amendments. Although these additions were intended to stimulate compliance via market-based vehicles (like emission allowance futures trading), these permits have not, as yet, been broadly implemented.
The Toxic Substances Control Act (“TSCA”), originally passed in 1965, together with the Federal Hazardous Substances Act (“FHSA”) passed in 1966 and the Resource Recovery Act (“RRA”) passed in 1970, were the initial federal laws governing generation and handling of toxic and other hazardous substances. Most provisions of the RRA and the FHSA have been incorporated in the Resource Conservation and Recovery Act, discussed below. Under TSCA, the Environmental Protection Agency (“E.P.A.”) reviews any chemical substance that is or will be produced in sufficient quantity that it may cause significant acute or chronic human exposure. Testing is performed with respect to human health and the environment and focuses particularly on possible risk of serious harm to humans from (1) cancer, (2) genetic mutations and (3) birth defects. If the EPA finds that the risk to human health or to the environment is sufficiently great, the EPA may: (1) limit the amount of the chemical to be manufactured or used; (2) prohibit a particular use; (3) require placement of warning labels on all containers of the chemical; (4) require placement of public notices of use; and (5) regulate commercial use and/or disposal of the chemical.
Any person, including a company, that manufactures or imports more than 10,000 pounds or more of a chemical named on an E.P.A. Chemical Substances Inventory List is subject to the reporting requirements under TSCA. These reporting requirements include: (1) updating of a list of all chemicals present on a site, at four-year intervals or more frequently; (2) submission (to the E.P.A.) of a Pre-manufacture Notice and relevant test data for any new chemical, at least 90 days before manufacturing or importing the chemical; (3) submission of a Notice Of Intent To Import or To Export a listed chemical, within seven days after entering into a contract to import or export the chemical, if the chemical is known to be mutagenic, teratogenic or carcinogenic or is known to cause chronic health or environmental problems; (4) reporting of a significant new use for a chemical already on the E.P.A. list; (5) reporting of known significant adverse reactions caused by handling or discharge of any chemical used by the reporting entity; (6) submission of any unpublished health and/or safety studies on certain chemicals used by the reporting entity; (7) notification of any substantial risk of injury to human health or the environment, due within 15 days after the reporting entity first receives information on the risk; (8) submission of information on production of, use of and exposure to certain chemicals to an Interagency Testing Committee for analysis by the Committee; (9) submission of specified comprehensive information on a fixed format reporting form; (10) submission of results of tests, if any, performed by the reporting entity on certain hepta-halogenated dibenzo-p-dioxins and dibenzofurans, within 90 days after a test, if a positive result is obtained; and (11) submission of a Notification of PCB Activity form by any storer, transporter or disposer of polychlorinated biphenyl (“PCB”) waste. TSCA also sets forth certain requirements for labeling of, disposal of and recordkeeping for certain chemicals, such as PCBs.
The Occupational Safety and Health Act (“OSHA”), passed in 1970, covers the conditions under which employees work. The regulations issued under OSHA make this Act among the most detailed of all workplace laws. The relevant parts of OSHA prescribe standards for the protection and welfare of employees exposed to workplace hazards. An employer must establish a written hazard communication plan to advise its employees of hazards associated with chemicals the employees handle, and incorporate into this plan the use of container labels, warning signs, Material Safety Data Sheets (“MSDSs”) and training programs. The centerpiece of the OSHA Hazard Communication Standard is the MSDS, required for each hazardous substance manufactured or used on the site. The MSDS includes all relevant-information pertaining to a hazardous substance, from its ingredients to physical properties, health hazards, exposure limits, storage incompatibilities, safe handling and use precautions and much more. An employer must report, within 48 hours, any incident that results in a fatality, or in hospitalization of five or more employees. The OSHA Log and Summary of Occupational Injuries and Illnesses form is used to record all work-related injuries and illnesses for each calendar year. Many such records must be maintained by the employer for the duration of employment of an employee, plus 30 years. An employer must develop and implement a written emergency plan and make the plan available in the workplace, whenever an OSHA standard requires it. An employer must also develop and implement a written safety and health program and a medical surveillance program for employees involved in hazardous waste operations, including emergency response procedures.
The Occupational Health and Safety Administration (“O.S.H.A.”) under the Department of Labor (D.O.L.) develops and enforces all OSHA standards. The O.S.H.A. primary enforcement activity is the inspection, or audit procedure. Facilities covered by one or more OSHA standard are subject to voluntary (routine) inspections, as well as non-voluntary inspections based on a warrant to search.
The Hazardous Materials Transportation Act (“HMTA”), passed in 1974, is administered jointly by the Department of Transportation (“D.O.T.”), established in 1966, and the E.P.A., established in 1969. The HMTA sets forth 15 hazard classes of materials (e.g., flammable liquids, high explosives, poisons) plus five classes of “other regulated materials” and sets forth laws and corresponding regulations on: (1) identification, listing, labeling and placarding of these hazardous substance's; (2) recordkeeping requirements for handling these hazardous substances, including Uniform Hazardous Material Manifests for shipment of hazardous wastes; (3) requirements for generators and transporters of hazardous substances and for owners and operators of specially defined treatment, storage and disposal facilities (“TSDFs”) for these hazardous substances; (4) permit and pre-transport notification requirements and transportation routing for all facilities that generate or transport these hazardous substances; (5) requirements for tracking the movement of these hazardous substances; (6) containers to be used for transport; (7) incident notification and other procedures for handling and reporting accidental and intentional discharges of hazardous substances; and (8) testing and standards for operators of transport vehicles for hazardous substances. Hazardous wastes and other hazardous substances are not distinguished under the HMTA. A “generator” of a hazardous waste is defined simply as “any person whose act first causes a hazardous waste to become subject to regulation”. Transportation modes covered include movement of the hazardous substance by air, rail, water and highway. The D.O.T. is authorized to inspect generator and transporter facilities, vehicles and records to insure compliance.
The Resource Conservation and Recovery Act (“RCRA”), passed in the present form in 1976, was originally part of the Clean Air Act, passed in 1966. The RCRA establishes “cradle-to-grave” responsibility for hazardous solid waste handled by a generator, by a TSDF operator, or by a hazardous waste transporter or recycler. Under RCRA, a solid waste is a “hazardous waste”, if: (1) the waste arises from specified manufacturing practices; (2) the waste is one of a group of specified wastes; (3) the waste contains any of a group of specified chemicals; or (4) the waste has specified toxicity, chemical reactivity, ignitability or corrosive characteristics. Household wastes are generally exempted from RCRA coverage. Generators of more than 1,000 kilograms per month of ordinary hazardous wastes or of more than 1 kgm per month of extremely hazardous waste must operate under a RCRA permit covering registration, container labeling, recordkeeping and other requirements. “Small quantity generators”, who generate 100-1,000 kgms per month of hazardous wastes and no more than 1 kgm per month of extremely hazardous wastes, are covered by simpler requirements. Generators of still smaller amounts of the hazardous wastes or the extremely hazardous wastes are often exempt from regulation under RCRA.
The goals of RCRA include: (1) protecting the health, safety and environment of the public; (2) regulating the generation, treatment, disposal and storage of hazardous wastes; (3) reducing environmental pollution from waste disposal; (4) encouraging recycling and/or re-use of hazardous wastes; and (5) eliminating certain landfill and other solid waste disposal practices. A Notification of Hazardous Waste Activity must be submitted by a generator, transporter or operator of a hazardous waste TSDF to apply for an E.P.A. identification number and for any applicable E.P.A. permits for on-site treatment, storage or disposal. Hazardous waste generators are required to conduct their own studies to determine if a specific hazardous waste can be treated to reduce its volume or toxicity, with records of such studies being submitted each year to the E.P.A. and being maintained for three years.
A Uniform Hazardous Waste Manifest, developed by the E.P.A. under RCRA and under HMTA, must be used by persons who transport hazardous waste for off-site treatment, storage or disposal, and a copy of each Manifest must be maintained as part of a facility's operating record. Owners or operators of a TSDF who receive hazardous waste without a proper Manifest must submit an Unauthorized Waste Report to the E.P.A. within 15 days after such an incident occurs. Upon closure of a hazardous waste facility, records of hazardous waste disposal and the amounts thereof must be submitted to the E.P.A. and to local land use control authorities.
A hazardous waste generator must demonstrate that it has the financial ability to cover liability claims involving sudden or non-sudden discharges from the facility. An owner or operator must monitor and inspect all on-site tanks that treat or accumulate hazardous waste. A spill or other discharge must be reported to the National Response Center (“N.R.C.”) within 24 hours after the incident occurs, and a detailed report on such incident must be submitted to the E.P.A. within 30 days after the incident. RCRA is enforced concurrently with applicable state statutes.
The Comprehensive Environmental Response, Compensation and Liability Act (“CERCLA”) was passed in 1980 in response to the discovery of several hazardous waste disposal sites that would have to be cleaned up at government expense. CERCLA was intended to: (1) provide a system for identifying and cleaning up chemical and hazardous substance releases; (2) establish a fund to pay for cleanup of release sites, where those responsible cannot or will not pay for the cleanup; and (3) enable the federal government to collect the costs of cleanup from the responsible parties. The federal government set aside $1.8 billion in the first Superfund for hazardous waste site clean-up purposes. CERCLA includes on its hazardous substance list all hazardous wastes under RCRA, all hazardous air pollutants regulated under the CAA, all water pollutants regulated under the CWA, and most substances regulated under TSCA.
In 1986, the Superfund Amendments and Reauthorization Act (“SARA”) added another $6.2 billion to the Superfund for clean-up purposes SARA also enacted Community-Right-to-Know requirements into law. Title III of SARA contains the Community Right-to-Know requirements and provides for: (1) Emergency Response Planning; (2) Accidental Release Notification; (3) Facility Hazardous Substance Inventory Reporting; and (4) Facility Toxic Substance Release Reporting.
Sections 301-303 of Title III enacted the requirement for Emergency Response Planning. Emergency Response Planning as enacted by SARA required the creation of committees at both State (State Emergency Response Committee, or S.E.R.C.) and Local (Local Emergency Planning Committee, or L.E.P.C.) levels. Owner/operators of facilities with specified hazardous substances on site in quantities in excess of specified thresholds are required to prepare and submit Emergency Response Plans to the L.E.P.C. having jurisdiction over the facility. Elements of the facility Emergency Response Plan include: (1) identification of Emergency Response procedures to be used for action on the site and for areas surrounding the site; (2) identification of a facility co-ordinator for implementing the plan; (3) procedures to be used during emergencies for notifying authorities and potentially affected parties; (4) methodology for determination when a release has occurred and the probable area and population at risk; and (5) description of Emergency Response assets that are in place as well as the contact point for the Emergency Response assets.
Section 304 of Title III requires preparation and filing of an Accidental Release Notification report whenever an accidental release of a specified hazardous substance occurs in which (1) the substance crosses the facility boundaries or is released in transport on public roads, and (2) the release amount exceeds specified thresholds. This report must address: (1) actions taken to contain or respond to the release; (2) any known or anticipated acute or chronic health risks associated with the release; and (3) advice regarding medical attention required for any exposed individuals.
Section 311 and 312 of Title III provide for facility hazardous substance inventory reporting. Facility hazardous substance inventory reporting is required if substances for which an MSDS is required under OSHA are present in quantities in excess of specified thresholds. Facilities subject to hazardous substances inventory reporting requirements must: (1) produce a listing of specified hazardous substances present at the facility or an MSDS for each specified hazardous substance; and (2) an emergency and hazardous chemicals inventory report form. Both reports (listing/MSDS and inventory report) must be submitted to the following agencies: (1) L.E.P.C.; (2) S.E.R.C.; and (3) local Fire department.
Section 313 of Title III requires the E.P.A. to establish an inventory of toxic chemical emissions from certain facilities. To do so, the E.P.A. requires owners and operators of facilities that manufacture, import, process, or use specified toxic chemicals to report annually their releases of those chemicals to any environmental media. Releases to air, water, and land, and releases to off-site locations such as publicly owned treatment works or hazardous waste disposal sites, must be estimated and reported under Section 313. Both routine and accidental releases must be reported. Facilities must report even if their releases comply with all environmental laws and permits.
The Pollution Prevention Act (“PPA”), passed in 1990, requires hazardous waste generators and other similar facilities that manufacture, import, process or otherwise use listed toxic chemicals to annually report releases of any of these chemicals to any environmental medium (atmosphere, water, soil and biota). For each listed chemical that is reported, the generator must provide: (1) the quantity of the chemical that is released (before recycling, treatment or disposal) into a waste stream and the change, if any, from release in the preceding year; (2) the quantity of the chemical, if any, that is recycled or treated at the facility or elsewhere, the percentage change from the preceding year and the method(s) of recycling or treatment used; (3) the source reduction practices adopted by the generator and the quantitative method(s) used to monitor these practices, with these practices being reported in the categories of (a) equipment, technology, process or procedure modifications, (b) reformulation or redesign of the products, (c) substitution of input materials and (d) improvement in management, training, inventory control, materials handling or other administrative practices; (4) quantities of the chemical, if any, that are released in one-time events not associated with production processes; (5) quantities of the chemical expected to be released into a waste stream or to be recycled in each of the two immediately following years; and (6) a ratio or other quantitative comparison of production of the chemical between the current and preceding reporting years. Much of this information would be reported on a revised Form R under SARA Title III for each listed chemical.
Various attempts have been made to manage regulatory compliance, but no solution has been developed before that provides a comprehensive, integrated framework for (1) absorbing business changes into the application and database without affecting the integrity of the system, (2) automatically making application and database changes using intelligent agent routines, (3) managing technical and business content-related functionality using metadata tables rather than relying on traditional programming methods. Other workers have created regulations databases, document management systems and other partial solutions for tracking changes in, and compliance with, regulations and similar requirements, but these partial solutions have not addressed the effects of change across an integrated database application or across an integrated framework of technical functions. These partial solutions also do not provide a “closed loop” approach to identifying changes using intelligent network agents, recommending modifications to the business content, and automatically effecting modifications in the system without the use of programmers and/or programming.
One recurring problem with any database that frequently changes is maintenance of the database as current. Where a database depends upon the current regulatory state, as where an EH&S database is being maintained by a conventional approach, continual reprogramming of the database software is required to reflect a constant stream of changes. This approach is not cost effective and, in effect, mortgages the database maintainer's future.
What is needed is an integrated change management system for a selected area of commercial or industrial activity that: (1) provides one or more databases having all relevant available information, including knowledge of regulatory and non-regulatory information and changes, used in connection with the activity; (2) facilitates sharing of this information between databases; (3) generates and archives records of software system versions used for data entry, reporting, processing, analysis and results presentation, and changes to these versions; (4) generates all documents and reports required for compliance under applicable regulations, laws and statutes; (5) provides screen images, and appropriate changes to these images, that implement data entry, processing, analysis, reporting and results presentation; and (6) allows entry of the changes and modification of the affected data entry forms, report forms, views, screen images, functions, processes and formulas, without requiring (re)programming of the underlying software.